


Caught Wet handed

by Catmca100



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmca100/pseuds/Catmca100
Summary: I don't think I could write a summary for this. It's just pure sex I think 😂





	Caught Wet handed

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I've been trying to write this for a few months but honestly I didnt know how I was going to write it but here we are.
> 
> I finished this at 5am because I haven't slept in days hahahaha so let me know what you think I nthe comments. 
> 
> I know your birthday is a month away but I don't know if I'm going to have another story done by then so Happy Birthday Babe I love you so much and if you get a chance to read this I hope you enjoy it.

It was a good day today. The sun was shining, the temperature was good, there was a little wind, but not too much. The morning had begun very quietly and peaceful. Nonetheless, the window was open, a light breeze came in, and it seemed that road just below the window of Nicole's apartment was deserted. There only was an occasional car coming by, and there wasn't much talking done either. But usually the most noise didn't come from the street, no, it was her next door neighbors.

Nicole cherished this moment to look at her face, so cute and peaceful as she was still sleeping. Nicole rolled onto her side, supporting her head with her arm, and just looked as Waverly, as her chest slowly moved up and down, taking slow breaths, breathing through her nose. She was curled up in her bedsheet, looking so beautiful while she slept, but because of the summer heat, the sheets where made of thin fabric, more used to feel something covering you, than actually providing any kind of warmth. 

It also resulted in her body being very well accentuated by the thin fabric. Waverly was lying on her side, one arm under her pillow, and the other pulling on the bedsheet. She was leaning on her right breast, tilted over slightly inclining towards her stomach. She had her left leg pulled up, and her right leg stretched, lying wide, taking up almost two thirds of Nicole's king-sized bed. She had one leg sticking out from under the sheets, showing the smooth skin on her long legs. Her butt could be seen through the fabric, and Nicole needed all her willpower not to grab it. 

Nicole got out of bed to get into the shower, she felt gross from all the sweating she had done last night, caused by the lovemaking they had done. It had been a long, slow session, mostly filled with kissing and generally touching each other, opposed to the wild sex they had done on the first night. Nicole smiled at herself. This was the third night Waverly had spent here, and in those three days, they had only left the apartment once to do groceries. That had also been the only time that they had had clothes on. They had undressed each other as soon as they had gotten home again, and Nicole still remembered the feeling of Waverly lying naked on her kitchen table.

But Waverly was sleeping nice and quiet and peaceful, and Nicole didn't want to wake her up just yet. She quietly snuck into the shower, and enjoyed the feeling of the water on her body. She decided not to take a very long shower, as it felt very empty. It was the first shower she had taken alone since Waverly had come. She quickly rinsed herself, taking special care on her pussy, making sure it was clean and smelled fresh. She could feel the fuzz of the hair around her pussy, as it had started to grow again since she had last shaved it almost a week ago. She was sure Waverly wouldn't mind it. 

As she closed off the shower and stepped outside to dry herself, she heard noises coming from the bedroom. It was a noise that had only invaded her apartment recently, but was now a quite regular feature. She smiled as she walked towards her bedroom door, but stopped right in front of it. She had left it open, and could look inside easily, while it was quite hard to see her.

Not that Waverly would have seen her, even if Nicole would have been standing right in front of her. Waverly was lying on her back, her eyes closed, and stuck in her own little universe, as her hand explored the deepness of her wet folds. She was panting, close to moaning, as her fingers ran up and down her slit. She had thrown off the bed sheets, lying completely naked in the bed, her legs spread wide. She had one hand on her left, as Nicole thought, quite impressive, tit, and the other hand was furiously working her clit now. 

Nicole didn't know what she would do. She could either stand there and enjoy the show, or she could hop in and participate. Somehow the thought of watching Waverly masturbate, while she didn't know she was being watched, excited Nicole . She just stood there, unmoving, watching as Waverly started to buckle her hips, humping her hand, trying to let it touch her clit harder. Without realizing it, Nicole's hand slowly moved to her own pussy, and started to caress it gently. She wasn't even aware of it as the display in front of her became bolder and bolder.

Waverly's gasps for air become faster, harder, and more audible. As little sounds of pleasure had left her mouth at first, the air was now filled with a constant moaning. She had her hand flatly against her clit, rubbing it as you would rub your hands together to warm them up on a cold winter day. She was still moving her hips back forth, essentially humping her hand, but it became bolder and bolder, raising her ass of the bed further and further, arching her back, pushing her breasts upward.

Nicole had seen Waverly do this before, and knew by now what was coming, or better, she knew who was coming. A loud gasp left Waverly's mouth, as she pushed her pussy skyward, arching her back as far as it could go. Her hand was working her clit furiously, never loosing contact. She plunged back onto the bed, letting herself fall. A long, loud moan filled the entire apartment, and possibly the ones next to Nicole's apartment as well. Suddenly Waverly was humping her hand like a mad man, thrusting her hips faster and faster upward and forward, as far as she could. Then the moan stopped, and she plunged back on the bed, suddenly lying still, her hand was still on her clit, but was only rubbing it slowly and gently now. Waverly's face had become that of a warm smile, as she enjoyed the afterglow of her orgasm. 

Nicole opened her eyes and tilted her head towards the door, where she saw Waverly standing, leaning against the doorpost, one hand on her pussy and the other on her breast. Her eyes wide with fascination and her mouth opened slightly as she was breathing more heavily than normal. 

"Enjoyed the show?" Waverly asked with a wide smile. 

"Very." Nicole answered back, as she started walking towards the bed.

"I knew you were there, I felt your eyes watching me. It felt so good, and I wanted you to see me. It made it so much better somehow knowing you were watching me."

Waverly sat on the bed, bending backwards, resting her head on Nicole's stomach. She could feel Nicole's pussy that had just excreted some of its juices, and it turned her on even more. She had fallen in love with the taste of Nicole's pussy, and couldn't get enough of it.

What made it even worse, was that she felt Nicole's hand on her breasts, slowly teasing her nipples. She felt a shudder go through her entire body, relapsing back to her breast, just enhancing the pleasure it was giving her. She started breathing harder, with short breaths. Even though she had been horny all morning, this was expanding the way she felt. Knowing herself, it wouldn't take long before she threw herself at Nicole again and started making passionate love. 

Which was exactly what Nicole wanted. Nicole started groping Waverly's breasts harder, urging her up on the bed. Unable to ignore what Nicole was doing, Waverly complied and crawled up on the bed, until she lay next to Nicole. Nicole threw her arms around Waverly and rolled on top of her, kissing her passionately. Waverly let her hands roam around Nicole's body, paying special attention to Nicole's soft nippels. Nicole grabbed Waverly's hands and put them above her head, pinning them to the bed, and still kissed.

Waverly was lost in her pleasure, when she suddenly heard a soft click. It was that moment when Nicole suddenly stopped kissing her, and lifted her face up just enough so Waverly could see that Nicole had a huge smile on her face. 

Waverly wanted to pull back Nicole again, so she could kiss her again, but suddenly found herself unable to move her hands. She looked up, and saw that her hands were tied to the bed with two handcuffs. Nicole had slipped them on the bed while Waverly was showering, and now she was chained to them, her arms spread wide over her head. 

Nicole moved off Waverly, and before Waverly fully realized what was happening, she found her legs chained to the bed as well, spread wide, exposing her completely. A look of lust appeared on Waverly's face, and she tried looking Nicole in the eyes. Nicole was still smiling, and comforted her.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. If you feel like it's too much, just tell me to stop, and I'll stop immediately. I know you want this, and I'm gonna make sure you enjoy this. Now, first, let me get some things."

Nicole walked out of the room, leaving Waverly alone on the bed, chained to it and spread eagle. She could feel her wetness slowly dripping out of her slit, and she was surprised how turned on she was by laying there, so exposed, completely dependent on whatever Nicole decided what they would be doing. She trusted Nicole, and knew the coming hours would be filled with pleasure, maybe some pain, but only to enhance the pleasure. She heard water running, and was wondering what the hell Nicole was doing there, she tried to look but couldn't see.

After a few minutes, Nicole came back into the room. She had put clothes on, saw Waverly , being disappointed at first, until she saw what kind of clothes. Nicole was wearing a black, shiny thong, and high leather boots. Her breasts were still uncovered. She was carrying a bowl with water, and set it down in between Waverly's legs. She left it there, stood up and walked out of the room again. It took her only a minute this time to come back, she was carrying a small, black piece of fabric, and some sort of can in the other hand.

She set the can down, and started walking towards Waverly. 

"Now, let's make this more fun for both of us, shall we?" Nicole said, taking the black piece of cloth, and putting it over Waverly's eyes, blindfolding her.

Waverly suddenly felt her senses increasing, now that her eyesight had been taken from her. She could feel the handcuffs around her ankles and wrists, she could feel the small breeze coming in from the window, brushing her very erect nipples and her wet pussy. She could feel the mattress being pressed as Nicole sat in between her legs again. She felt a warm brush of air on her pussy, and suddenly a tongue on her clit, licking it once.

Waverly let out a loud moan as soon as Nicole's tongue came in contact with her clitoris. She pushed her hips forward, trying to get more contact, but to no avail.

"Now, that was just a teaser of what's to come." Nicole said, "But first, let's do something about this fuzz around your pussy, it tickles my nose."

Without warning, Waverly felt something very wet but very cold around her pussy, as Nicole was applying shaving foam on and around her pubes. 

The idea of Nicole shaving her privates was extremely arousing, and Waverly moaned every time she felt the cold steel of the shaving blade slide over pubes, removing any hairs that had grown over the past few days. Nicole started far from her pussy, slowly working her way towards it, until Waverly was fairly certain she was completely bare by now. 

Waverly herd the splashing of water, and soon she felt the warm water cleaning off all the excess foam off her pubic area, and then a towel over them, drying her again. Of course, it had no effect on the wetness in her pussy, actually, the whole idea had her dripping again as soon as the towel left her pussy. Waverly felt Nicole's tongue again, lapping up the juices of her pussy, going up from the bottom, again, only once.

"hmm, much better now", Nicole said. "That will do for now. Give me a second while I clean all this stuff up and get you the next little thing. You're gonna love it, I'm sure of it."

Waverly felt Nicole get off the bed, and heard her get out of the room. Again, she was only gone for a minute or so, but seemed an eternity to Waverly her pussy aching for release by now. She was certain there would be a wet spot under her pussy, on the bed, right now. She wondered how much longer she was gonna hold on until she would start begging Nicole to lick her pussy. She presumed it wouldn't be terribly long.

When Nicole returned, Waverly heard her walking next to her on the bed. A hand tugged at her blindfold, releasing it from her eyes, while still keeping it in place, it would probably be put back soon again.

"You shall not speak to me, unless I tell you to or unless you're moaning. Do you understand?" 

Waverly replied again with a small "Yes." She felt a soft slap on her breast. It didn't really hurt, but did help Nicole make her point. Waverly was to be quiet, at all times except for moaning so she nodded.

With that, Waverly's eyesight got shut out again as Nicole put the blindfold back on. She felt a hand raise her hips, and Waverly eagerly complied, as a pillow was shoved under her. Not long after that, she felt Nicole sitting on the bed between her legs again, and felt a finger entering her folds. After Nicole was sure it was wetted up nicely, she drew it down, and applied royal amounts of pussy juice around Waverly's ass. 

Nicole said "I love your moans, I know you love moaning, you can moan all you want, scream my name if you want to. But no other words. The only words allowed right now are Nicole and stop. I don't want to hear any Yesses, go ons, or don't stops either. Got it?"

Again, Waverly only nodded. She got it. 

"Good." Said Nicole, and spanked Waverly on her left butt cheek. "Now, that was to remind you who is in charge"

With that, Waverly was completely silent. She would have done anything by now that Nicole would have told her,especially in this kind of situation, she was sure she could do it. Waverly waited patiently for Nicole to start talking again, or for her to take it to the next step. She was aching for a finger in her pussy again, for a tongue on her clit, or for any stimulation at all. 

"Hmmm," Nicole said. "It seems like you're really wet down there. I have to taste that." 

With that, Waverly felt a finger slowly going up the inside of her leg, slowly, very slowly towards her pussy. Then, when the finger was almost at her pussy, it stopped, and she started to do the same on the other leg. Waverly could feel a shiver going down her spine. She was aching for that finger. She wanted to beg, but she couldn't. so all she did was let out a soft moan. 

Again, the finger almost reached her pussy, but did not touch it. It started to track circles around Waverly's Clit. She could feel her fluids flowing down onto her ass and onto the sheets. Then the finger started making smaller circles, coming closer and closer to her pussy, to the swollen clit that needed to be touched so badly. Smaller and smaller it became, until the finger brushed the bottom of her slit, and stopped there. Waverly couldn't help but moaning. She tried pushing her hips towards the finger, but that only resulted in the finger being pulled away. The moment she stopped moving, the finger was pushed back again, just deep enough to penetrate her pussy. It started moving up and down, just missing her clit. Then, when it was at the bottom, The finger suddenly got pushed in hard, all the way. Waverly let out a large moan when that happened.

"hmmm, I can't wait to taste that." Said Nicole "But you first."

With that, the finger got pulled out of her pussy "Now taste them." 

Waverly opened her mouth willingly, and when the finger entered her mouth, she starting sucking on it greedily, tasting her own juices.

"You like that, don't you?"

Waverly nodded. She hadn't forgotten. 

"Do you want some more?"

Again, Waverly nodded. She wanted that finger in her pussy again, and then wanted that same finger in her mouth. She just needed to taste pussy. She didn't care that it was her own. It tasted good either way.

This time, she felt two fingers entering her pussy, scooping up as much juices as possible, and bringing it to her mouth. Again, Waverly sucked greedily.

"Now, I don't want to be left out." Nicole said. 

Apparently she was already hovering between Waverly's legs, because her voice sounded further away.

Then, Waverly felt herself explode before she realized what was happening. Nicole had given her clit a strong, big lick, setting off the orgasm that had been waiting so agonizingly long. It exploded with a strength that made her scream. She could feel her pussy ejaculating juice while she thrashed in her chains. Bending her back, leaning on her shoulders, raising her pussy from the bed, into Nicole's mouth, as far as she could.

"Hmm, yes, give me more juices! I need them!"

Nicole was moaning in Waverly's pussy as well as she was furiously trying to keep her tongue inside Waverly's pussy which was moving all about. Trying to lick up all the juices that flowed from it. 

Waverly barely recovered from her first orgasm, when she felt two fingers entering her pussy again, furiously going in and out, trying to get her to cum again. Together with Nicole's tongue on her clit, her heightened feeling because she couldn't see anything, made it an overwhelming experience, as she was screaming almost non-stop. "Nicole! Nicole! Hhunnggh!" was all she could exclaim

"Yes, cum for me, cum for me Waverly!" Nicole responded.

When Waverly could almost feel her name being moaned into her pussy, it became too much, and she felt another wave of pleasure hit her, not as hard as the first one, and not as fast either. It was rapidly building up inside her, but this time she could at least enjoy the feeling of being about to cum. Then, when it hit her, she let out one long scream, tensed up, and then collapsed back on the bed, sweating enormously.

Nicole crawled up along her body, giving little kisses trailing up from her pussy, to her belly button, in between her breasts and finally on her mouth, where she Kissed Waverly lovingly. 

"I love you" Nicole said.

At that moment, Waverly was speechless "I love you too" she said.

Nicole kissed her passionately again.

"Now it is my turn." Nicole said

Waverly could feel Nicole standing up and walking over her, a foot at each of her sides. She felt Nicole sit down on her tummy, kneeling in the process. Nicole shoved up further and further up, until her pussy was over Waverly's face. Almost in a reflex, she shot out her tongue, raising her head too, and tried to lick it. She felt the soft fabric of Nicole's cotton thong, and tried to work her tongue around it. It didn't help, as the thong was secured tight and Waverly could not use her hands to take it away. It seemed Nicole wanted Waverly to lick her thong, so she complied.

She tried to do her best, licking slowly, feeling the shape of Nicole's pussy through the cotton. She could feel how Nicole was humping her face. It was pressed quite hard against her, and this gave her plenty of space to give a good suck. She sucked Nicole's juices through the thong, and heard her give out little moans. Encouraged, she started sucking harder, moving her face from side to side, trying to put pressure on Nicole's clit.

It seemed to work, as Nicole was panting now. But suddenly, she rolled around on the bed. Lifting her leg and kneeling to the side of Waverly. Waverly felt Nicole sitting down on her right hand. Which immediately started to work on her pussy. 

Nicole kissed her, and Waverly greedily Kissed back. 

"Take my thong off." Nicole commanded.

Nicole bent her ass down, giving Waverly space to grab the little triangle at the back, which it made her just able to pull it down, just past Nicole's ass. With great trouble Waverly got the thong about halfway Nicole's upper legs, but she could move it no further. Nicole gave Waverly a hand by turning around and sitting down, so Waverly could pull the panties off. Waverly noticed Nicole had taken her boots off as well. 

As soon as the thong was off, Nicole sat down on her hand again. The wetness she felt was so much greater than she had ever seen Nicole become. She was pretty sure that in a moment even Nicole would have juices running down her legs. 

Nicole kissed Waverly again, and pushed her pussy down on Waverly's hand, while moaning. She took the hint and inserted a finger in Nicole's pussy, then started wiggling it around. "more, give me more fingers!" Nicole half screamed, half moaned.

Waverly inserted a second finger, and started moving around.

"Go on! I want it all, give me every finger you got!"

She got up to the point where her thumb prevented her hand going any further into Nicole's pussy, so she took it off Nicole's clit, when suddenly she could feel Nicole's pussy sliding past her fingers and slipping through. 

She had 2 fingers in Nicole's pussy, and Nicole seemed to be loving it. Nicole was moaning non-stop now, unable of making any coherent words, as Waverly felt Nicole's juices on her hand. Then she could feel all muscles contract, at the same time as Nicole let out a particularly loud scream. Nicole fell forward, and Waverly's hand slipped out of Nicole's pussy, as Nicole lay thrashing on the bed, half over Waverly's arm and chest. Waverly could feel juices falling on her arm, and wished she could lick them.

Nicole seemed to read her mind, as she was soon sitting again over Waverly's face. She removed the blindfold, and saw what she had done. Nicole's pussy hole was still extremely stretched out, and she was able to look very deep into Nicole's pussy, as it was slowly contracting back to her normal tightness. She saw the juices dripping from the edge of the hole, and licked them. Her tongue went all the way inside Nicole's pussy, and she could even move it around freely, when she felt the hole tighten around her tongue until it became hard to move.

Nicole laid down beside Waverly, and kissed her again. 

"Now, it's time for you to have some fun again." Nicole said with a smile.

With that, Waverly's eyesight was taken away from her once again as the blindfold was returned over her eyes. She could feel her pussy beat with anticipation already as Nicole moved off the bed to grab something which would surely give Waverly great pleasure.

Waverly heard Nicole scuffle around for a bit, when suddenly Nicole let out a loud sigh, as if something was giving her great pleasure. Soon after, Nicole was rummaging around again. Waverly felt Nicole hop onto the bed again, where she was kneeling besides Waverly's head. 

"Now, lick my juices off of this. I want it squeaky clean again."

With that, Waverly felt a plastic dildo next to her mouth, its usual plastic scent being taken entirely away by the sweet scent of Nicole's pussy juice. Without second thought she started licking the dildo, trying to taste Nicole as best as she could. She took the dildo in her mouth, but that was quite hard, because it was quite big, so she just resorted to licking it. The smell of Nicole got more and more dominant. 

So she took extra care in licking the dildo entirely clean, making sure to leave plenty of saliva on it as well, she wanted it lubricated good before that thing entered her. But damn, she wanted that thing inside of her. She wanted Nicole to fuck her so hard with it so that she would cum so hard. She wanted that thing inside her right now more than anything. 

Nicole moved away from Waverly whose mouth was longingly following the dildo until it was entirely out of reach. She wanted to taste more Nicole. 

But she also knew what was going to cum, and she was ready for it. She tried opening her legs wider, but realized that was hardly possible, or even necessary. Nicole was moving around on the bed, slowly moving around her, between her legs. 

Waverly felt Nicole's breath on her clit, and then a lick of her tongue. Waverly let out a sigh of relief, as she had her clit aching to be touched for a while now, and it felt really good. 

"Hmm, seems like you're ready for this thing." Nicole said

Waverly only nodded. She was ready for it. And how. She was going to get a great fucking. She just knew it. She felt the tip of the dildo rubbing over her clit, along her slit, but not entering her. Even now Nicole teased her. She needed that thing inside of her. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Please," she begged. "Please fuck me. I need it in me." Waverly moaned. 

Then Nicole pushed it in. Very slowly but surely, Waverly's pussy was filled by the dildo. She felt it entering her deeper and deeper, until Nicole's hips slammed into her own. Nicole let it rest there for a while, while she bended forward and took off Waverly's blindfold. Waverly blinked against the light in her eyes, then she focused on Nicole, kneeling naked before her putting the other side of the Dildo into herself. 

"I want you to see this" Nicole said. "I want you to look me in the eyes as I fuck you hard with this thing and make you cum over and over."

Waverly didn't break eye contact with Nicole for a single moment, until Nicole suddenly started pushing her dildo into Waverly and herself. She was pushing it in hard and fast, their hips slamming into each other on each thrust. Waverly could feel her pussy burning with desire as it was constantly filled with Nicole's Dildo. Her eyes just looked at Nicole as she was fucked mercilessly by Nicole, while still being tied up completely.

"Cum for me!" Nicole moaned. "Nicole, cum with me" Waverly moaned louder. 

And cum they did. Waverly thrashed uncontrollably. Screaming Nicole's name at the top of her lungs, while Nicole screamed Waverly's name. But Nicole didn't stop. She just continued pounding Waverly's pussy, hoping for Waverly to cum again. 

Waverly's mind was still wavy from her orgasm when she heard a buzzing sound, and looked up to see Nicole holding a small pink vibrator just above Waverly's pussy. All the while Nicole was still fucking her, a new sensation of a vibrator against her clit drove Waverly to new heights, then, when she was about to be hit by her fourth orgasm of the day, Nicole told her again to cum for her. And so she did and Waverly cummed so fucking hard.

"mmmm baby, I love the sound you make when you cum for me" Nicole said as she untied Waverly from the bed. Nicole climbed back to the top of the bed and put her arms around her Waverly to hold her during the night. Waverly turned round to look at Nicole, she then placed Nicole's hands on her Heart and with tears in her eyes she said "this is yours forever my love" Now Nicole was crying "I love you My Waverly, My Angel". "I love you too My Nicole" and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
